Miss You Most At Christmas Time
by maybesomeday8
Summary: Future Fic. Rory's coming home for Christmas, and she's not alone. People from the past return and stir up old feelings, changing the lives of both Gilmore Girls forever.
1. Miss You Most

  
**Disclaimer:** I own very little. Actually, I'm not sure I own anything at all. *scratches head* The plot is mine, I think.   
**Author: ***dun dun* Shay!  
**Email:** tlcforever@hotmail.com   
**Rating:** PG-13ish  
**Spoilers:** Season One, Season Two and thus far of Season Three (As of writing this, we were on 3.06, FYI).   
**Pairing:** Chris/Sherry, Chris/Lorelai, Rory/Tristan (because if there's a will, there's a way), Lane/Dave and traces of Rory/Jess  
**Feedback:** Is most definitely welcome.  
  
**Authors Note:** Okay, before we go any further, let me make this clear. This is a two-part mini-series type thing. There will be two chapters. Nothing more, nothing less. Originally it was going to be one long ficlet, but it ended up when I tried uploading the whole thing as one, it didn't work, so I split it into two. The second part will be posted in a few days, after I've edited, reedited and gone through other prepping type deals. Anyways, here's a few things you'll need to know to read this story..  
  
1. Rory attends Harvard. There, she's a junior.  
2. Sherry and Chris never married, realizing that marriage because of a child isn't the way to go. However, that said, they stayed together and still live together.  
3. They have a daughter. But due to the fact I abhor the name the show gave the poor kid, I changed it. Sorry.  
4. Rory and Tristan met up during their sophomore year at Harvard, during a party or what have you. They've been dating for six months and things are starting to get serious. In fact, she's bringing him with her to meet her parents, for the first time.   
  
  
And that's it. Now that I've properly bored you to tears, you can read the story. =D  
  
(oh and p/s - please excuse if Jess is completely OC. Its the first time I've tried writing him, so I haven't quite gotten the hang of it yet.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Miss You Most (At Christmas Time)**  
  
_Everybody's smiling / the whole world is rejoicing / and everyone's embracing / except for you and I  
  
******  
_

  
  
  
_December 15 - Stars Hollow_  
  
  
Lorelai grinned happily as Luke dragged the fresh smelling evergreen tree into the house and with minimal help from her, setting up into its stand. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she squealed, jumping up and down and impulsively throwing her arms around his neck in pure unadulterated joy.  
  
A lazy smile appeared on his face as he hugged her back ever-so-slightly. "Welcome. I have to get back to the diner. I'm sure I'll see you there later to further yourself into an early grave."  
  
"At least I'll go out with a smile on my face," Lorelai replied, still grinning uncontrollably. The two shared good-byes, leaving her standing there, staring up at the tree in awe. Christmas was a little less then two weeks away and she was beyond excited. Her daughter, Rory, would be home for the first time since classes had started in September and that brought her more happiness then anything. For a second, however, she frowned and bounded into the kitchen, intent on finding the phone. Grabbing it off the table, she headed into Rory's room and plopped down onto her bed, dialing as she did.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"You have to come home, now."  
  
"Mom, what's wrong?"  
  
Lorelai gave an over exaggerated sigh. "You have to come home and help me decorate the tree. I can't do it by myself, its unlawful."  
  
On the other end, Rory groaned. "Mom, you've done it yourself the past two years, I'm sure you can do it this year."  
  
"I had Sookie helping me the past two years, but she's all busy with the baby now and I'm pretty sure it goes against the commandments to do it all by yourself."  
  
"Which commandment would that be?" Rory asked, humor in her voice.  
  
"Umm, Commandment #13 - Thou shall not participate in Christmas tree decorating by oneself."  
  
"Oh, yeah, that one. Too bad there's only ten Commandments."  
  
"Pfft. Please, you have to come home. I'm lonely and I haven't seen you since September..."  
  
"I'll be there next week, Mom. I have exams this week."  
  
"Fine. Blow off the single most important person in your life for some fancy schmancy school exams."  
  
Rory sighed. "If you can wait a few more days, I'll leave right after my last exam on Thursday and we'll decorate the tree together as soon as I get there."  
  
"Yay. You are so my favorite daughter."  
  
"I am your only daughter."  
  
"All the more reason to love you," Lorelai grinned. "Call me tomorrow, will you? Don't deprive your mother of her only happiness."  
  
"Will do. Love you, Mom."  
  
"Love you too, sweetie."  
  
After hanging up, Lorelai sighed, grabbed her coat and headed out to Luke's.  
  
  
******  
  
_Same time, Boston_  
  
  
"What did your mom want," Tristan murmured, nuzzling his girlfriend, Rory's neck as she hung up the phone.  
  
Rory turned around in his arms, smiling softly. "She wanted me to come home to help decorate the tree."  
  
Tristan grin faded slightly. "Oh."  
  
The tone of his voice wasn't lost on Rory and she frowned. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," he shrugged, releasing his hold and settling back onto the couch, among the many school books and notepads.  
  
Rory followed, dropping down onto the couch beside him, the frown deepening. "There's not nothing wrong, Tristan. What's going on?"  
  
Tristan sighed and ran a hand through his ever tousled blonde locks. "Its just.. this is our first Christmas together and I knew you were going home, but you weren't supposed to leave until next week and now you're leaving in a few days, and with exams, we're not going to have any time to spend together."  
  
Dumfounded by the insecurity in his voice, Rory's blue eyes just stared at him for a moment before a smile graced her features. Taking his hand, she met his gaze. "Tris, I know you're supposed to go to Paris with your family for the holiday's, but would you like to come with me, instead?"  
  
The question was asked so lovingly, it surprised them both. Slowly but surely one of his patented smirks spread across his face. "You want to bring me home with you?"  
  
The simple statement was laced with the always present suggestive tone and Rory groaned when he wiggled his eyebrows at her. Smacking his arm lightly, she let out a light laugh. "Ugh, nevermind."  
  
Tristan's face turned serious and he strengthened his hold on her hand. "I would love to go with you, Mare, if it's okay with your mom."  
  
"I'll call to make sure later," Rory replied, leaning up to kiss his lips softly. After they parted, Tristan growled lowly and captured her mouth with his once again.  
  
  
******  
  
  
The next day, exhausted and worn out from midterms, Rory let herself into her apartment, sighing in contentment once the scent of coffee began filtering through the room. After a few moments, she poured herself a cup, grabbed a slice of the pizza she and Tristan had ordered during their study session the night before and headed into the living room. There she kicked off her shoes, shrugged out of her coat and hit the play button on the answering machine. Two messages from Lorelai, the first reminding her that she had promised to come home Thursday and the second to tell her that she had talked to Luke and he had confirmed that Jess would also be coming home for the holidays. The third message was from Lane, who was babbling on about something that was life altering but she would tell her when she saw her, the fourth was from Tristan, letting her know he'd be coming over later to study and finally the fifth was from her father, who urged her to call him back as soon as she got the message. Swallowing the last bite of pizza, she grabbed the phone and settled into a large overstuffed chair. Pressing in the speed dial code for her fathers cell phone, she waited for him to answer.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Dad."  
  
"Hey, Ror. You got my message?"  
  
"That's why I'm calling."  
  
Christopher laughed, the sounds of the bustling streets of Boston in the background. "Punctuality. Definitely something you didn't inherit from your mother."  
  
"She'd say the same about you," Rory replied, taking a sip of coffee. "So what's up? How's Sherry and Christy?"  
  
"They're fine. Christy's actually the reason I wanted to talk to you. What are your plans for Christmas?"  
  
"Going home. Participating in all of the crazy Stars Hollow Christmas activities, drinking excessive amounts of Luke's coffee, catching up with Mom, unwrapping hundreds of presents. You know, the usual. Oh, and introducing Tristan to Mom."  
  
"Yikes, good luck with that one, kid. When are you leaving?"  
  
"Thursday," Rory said, pushing a lock of hair out of her face. "Mom insisted I come home early to help decorate the tree."  
  
"Sounds like her. But anyways, Ror, I was thinking.. I know its completely last minute for all of you, but do you think your Mom would mind if we came to Stars Hollow to stay with you guys for Christmas?"  
  
Rory bit her lip as his question. Although Lorelai would never admit it in a million years, seeing him with Sherry and their daughter killed her inside. "Umm.. I don't know, I'd have to ask her. But why Stars Hollow? Wouldn't you stay at your parents house, like you usually do?"  
  
"Had they not called yesterday to inform us that they had sold the house last week and would be in the Caribbean for the holiday's, yes."  
  
"Oh. Well, I can call her and ask and then call you back, if you want."  
  
"That would be great, Ror, I'd appreciate it."  
  
"Okay. I'll call you back in a little bit, then, Dad."  
  
"Great. Thanks again, Rory."  
  
"Bye," Rory said softly before hitting the off button. Through the past few years, since the day her father had left them at Sookie's wedding to be with a pregnant Sherry, she had been reluctant to say anything about her father to Lorelai. She hated to see her mothers face scrunch up as she tried to hide the pain that lived on inside her, hated to know that not being with him, when they had the chance broke her heart. And at the moment, she hated being in the middle, having to be the one to ask her mother if he and the other woman, along with their child could spend the holiday's with them, in their house. But he was her father and she wanted to celebrate Christmas with him and it being so close to the holiday, she knew if she didn't ask, there would be no chance of them finding a hotel and being able to spend it with her. So she sucked in a breath and punched in the familiar number.  
  
"Independence Inn, zis iz Michel."  
  
"Hello, Michel. Would my mother, perhaps, be there?" Rory asked, a smirk, one she had learned from Tristan no doubt, spreading across her face.   
  
The frenchman let out an annoyed sigh on the other end. "One moment please." Rory smiled as she listened to Michel and her mother bicker until finally Lorelai's voice came onto the line.  
  
"Dumpling!"  
  
"Don't ever call me that again," Rory said automatically.  
  
"But it's such a cute pet name! Hey, if I can't call you that, does that mean I can get a cute little kitty that I can call Dumpling?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Mean."  
  
"Mom."  
  
"Rory."  
  
"Mo-om.."  
  
"Ror-ry.."  
  
"Enough."  
  
"Okay, what can I do for you, sweetie?"  
  
_Well, here goes nothing_, Rory thought as she opened her mouth to answer. "I.. umm.."  
  
"Ah, refreshing to hear such an educational response. Knew there was a reason why I sold my soul to the devil to send you to Harvard."  
  
"Grandma's not the devil, Mom."  
  
"You didn't live with her for sixteen years."  
  
"Not the point."  
  
"Then, my darling offspring, what _is_ the point? Or did you call just to annoy me? Its payback, isn't it?"  
  
"Are you insinuating that I'm annoying?" Rory asked in mock disbelief.  
  
"Hey, if the shoe fits.."  
  
"We wear the same size shoe."  
  
"I'm not annoying."  
  
"I'm sure Luke would disagree."  
  
"Luke-Shmook. Now, to what do I owe the pleasure of conversing with my only and eldest daughter?"  
  
Rory sighed and counted to ten before answering. "I.. just got off the phone with Dad."  
  
"Oh."  
  
From yappy to mono-syllables in two seconds flat. Rory felt like smacking herself. She shouldn't have agreed to ask. "Yeah."  
  
"So, what did he want?"  
  
"Well, actually.. he wanted me to ask you something."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"I'm here, Ror. What did he want you to ask?"  
  
"He.. well, he wanted to know if it would be okay if they came and stayed with us over the Christmas holidays."  
  
There, she had gotten it out.  
  
And there was silence on the other end.  
  
... And more silence.  
  
......And a deep breath.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay?"  
  
"Okay. It'll be a little crowded. You'll probably have to sleep in my room, because God knows I'm not letting my only daughter sleep in the same room, let alone the same bed, as her boyfriend, no matter how old you are. We'll put your father and Tristan in the spare room, which you'll have to help me clean out when you get here and then Sherry and Christy can have your room, if that's okay with you."  
  
"Are you sure you're okay with this, Mom?"  
  
There was a pause before Lorelai said anything. "Why wouldn't I be? I know it's been a long time since your father and I have seen each other, but what better time to come together then Christmas, right? Besides, you're our daughter and it wouldn't be fair for me to make you choose who you wanted to spend it with."  
  
"You'll be nice to Sherry?"  
  
"Yes, Rory, I'll be nice to Sherry."  
  
Rory let out a relieved sigh. "Okay, great. So.. I guess I'll see you Thursday."  
  
"Right, Thursday. Love you kiddo."  
  
"You, too, Mom."  
  
Once she hung up, a small, satisfied smile spread across Rory's face. For the first time she was going to have her whole family under the same roof for Christmas. Now she just had to call her father back and let him know.  
  
******  
  
_Thursday, Stars Hollow_  
  
  
"Shouldn't you be getting home?" Luke asked gruffly, after pouring Lorelai her third cup of coffee in the past hour.  
  
Lorelai smiled, sipping the warm liquid slowly. "Rory's not gonna be here for another hour."  
  
Glancing around the diner, relieved to find it empty, he took a seat next to her, placing the pot of steaming java just out of her reach. She frowned a little and then gazed back at him. "She's bringing her boyfriend, huh."  
  
"Yeah," She replied wistfully.  
  
"Must be getting serious if she's bringing him home to spend Christmas with you guys."  
  
At that, Lorelai's previous frown reappeared, only intensified. "They've only been seeing each other for a few months."  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing too serious then, Lorelai. Rory's smart, she won't let things move too fast."  
  
That comment seemed to subdue her and she leaned back in her chair. "So, Jess is coming."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Bringing anyone?"  
  
"You know as well as I do there hasn't been anyone since Rory."  
  
"I just thought maybe.."  
  
"No. Not yet, at least."  
  
"Wow. Kids loyal, I can say that much," Lorelai said. She hadn't put much thought into how Rory and Jess would react to seeing each other again. After dating through Rory's senior year at Chilton and partly into her first year at Harvard, she had come to respect Jess, finally accepting that maybe he wasn't so bad after all. She had actually been upset when Rory had shown up on her doorstep, two weeks before Thanksgiving, tears falling down her face, telling her that Jess had proposed and she had freaked and ran and then a few days later they had broken it off. Things had been tense between all of them for awhile, until the two of them had agreed to be friends. However, they hadn't kept in much contact over the past two years and Lorelai knew for a fact that they had even spoken to one another in well over a year and a half.   
  
"Yeah. I just hope seeing her with this new guy doesn't hurt him too bad."  
  
"Hurt who too bad?" A scruffy voice asked from behind. Both Lorelai and Luke whirled around to see an older, but strikingly similar to what he had been as a teen, Jess standing there, a bag thrown over one shoulder and a lazy smirk set on his handsome face.  
  
Lorelai, surprisingly enough, was the first one on her feet, embracing him. He hugged her back, half heartedly, looking around to make sure nobody was watching. Couldn't tarnish his bad boy rep now.   
  
"Air, please."  
  
"Sorry," Lorelai giggled, releasing him, her eyes taking him in. He hadn't changed much. The hair cut was probably the most noticeable from the last time she had seen him. His dark eyes still held the same mysterious and dangerous intrigue as they had two years ago. He stood a little taller, his face a bit more mature, but all in all looked the same.   
  
"What, no hug, Uncle Luke?"  
  
Luke grumbled something unintelligible under his breath and stuck out his hand. Jess took it, firmly shaking it before enveloping his uncle in a hug. As much as he'd hate to admit it, this man had turned his life around. Had gotten him to finally put some interest into school, which had led him to get into a decent college where he was an English major.   
  
"Welcome home, kid," Luke said gruffly after the short hug had ended and there was a suitable amount of space between them once again.  
  
Just then Lorelai squeaked as she caught sight of the clock. "I've gotta go. Thanks for the coffee, Luke. Bye, Jess," she called over her shoulder, slipping her coat on as she ran out the door. The two men glanced at each other, then back at the door before letting out a simultaneous chuckle.   
  
"Go unpack," Luke ordered, heading into the kitchen. Jess grinned. It was good to be back.  
  
  
******  
  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have let you drive," Rory moaned as they passed a sign indicating that Hartford was 120 miles away, though just an hour ago, they had passed a sign that had informed them that it was 55 miles.   
  
"You're too worn out to drive," Tristan adamantly replied, turning left onto another street.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. "I'd rather suffer driving then be lost now. How can you not know how to get to Hartford? You lived there most of your life."  
  
Tristan gave her a sideways glance. "Yes. But I never drove to Hartford from somewhere else. That's why planes were invented."  
  
"But Tristan, it's pretty much a straight shot. I-90 and I-84, what's so hard about that?"  
  
"Look, Ror, we'll get there, okay? I'm sorry I got us lost, but we are and we have to deal with that, not beat each other up over it."  
  
"Pull over," Rory said suddenly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Pull over."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we're going to go into that store over there and ask whoever's inside how to get to Hartford."  
  
"I don't need directions."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Rory gave him a pointed look. "Do I need to remind you whose fault it is that we're not at my mother's house already?"  
  
Sighing, Tristan hit the turn signal and pulled into the store parking lot. Rory jumped out as soon as he came to a stop. "I'll be right back," she said before shutting the door and heading inside.   
  
  
******  
  
  
"Pick up," Lorelai muttered to herself, pacing back and forth between the kitchen and the living room. "Pick up, pick up, pick - Hi," she stated, startled as a male voice answered her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm assuming this is Tristan?"  
  
"You assumed right. I'm guessing you're Lorelai?"  
  
"Smart, you are. Where is my daughter and why are you not here yet?"  
  
"She's in the store.. we had a little trouble."  
  
"What kind of trouble? Is she okay? Is the car okay? Are you okay?"  
  
Tristan had to laugh at that. "We're fine. We just got a little lost, is all."  
  
"Lost? How can you get lost? Rory knows the route better then the back of her hand. Oh, wait. _You_ got lost."  
  
"Ah, yeah. Rory fell asleep and we don't have a map.."  
  
"I'm warning you now, if you get here and there's even one hair on my baby's head that's harmed, I'm going to have some fun dismembering your body and using it to decorate the tree this year. Understand?"  
  
"Completely. We'll be there shortly."  
  
"Good. I'll see you soon, then."  
  
The usual pleasantries were exchanged and Tristan shut Rory's phone just as she reappeared on his side of the car.  
  
"Get out."  
  
"You're not going to leave me here, are you?" He joked, unfastening the seat belt.  
  
"If you're not nice, I will."  
  
"Feisty," Tristan murmured into her ear as he stepped out of the SUV. He felt her body stiffen at the tone of his voice and smirked. "At a loss for words? My, my, my, Mary..."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and jumped into the drivers seat. "Whatever, Tristan. Get in."  
  
"Dirty."  
  
"Perverted."  
  
"You said it, not me."  
  
"Ugh! Just get in the damn car, already."  
  
Grinning to himself, Tristan made his way around to the other side of the car and hopped in.   
  
  
*******  
  
  
Lorelai literally catapulted off the couch when she heard a car pull into the driveway and the bickering voice of her daughter and the man whom she knew to be Tristan. Not even bothering with a coat, she flung the door opened and flew down the porch steps.  
  
"Mom!" Rory cried upon seeing her and the two rushed into each others arms, resulting in a fall into the snow. However, they never let go of each other as the struggled to stand up and turned to face Tristan, who was watching with a bemused look on his face. Reluctantly, Rory released her mother and snuggled into Tristan's side, smiling with a mixture of pride and hesitancy.   
  
"Mom, this is Tristan. Tris, this is my mom."  
  
Lorelai gave the young man the once over, her heart racing a little at the realization of how much he reminded her of Christopher. But that thought ran from her head as soon as he extended his hand.   
  
"Nice to finally meet you, Lorelai."  
  
Taking the proffered hand, she smiled brightly. "You, too, Bible Boy. Come on in, you two, we've got work to do," she added meaningfully.  
  
Tristan shook his head in amusement as he watched Rory and her mother race into the house, laughing the entire way. Grabbing their bags from the back of his car, he followed them inside.  
  
  
*******  
  
  
"We do good work," Lorelai announced as she collapsed besides Rory and Tristan on the couch, staring up at the Christmas tree, now fully decorated, that adorned the room. It had since turned into night and they had left the lights off, opting instead for the soft glow of the Christmas lights.   
  
"We always have," Rory agreed, leaning tiredly up against Tristan's shoulder. She yawned and Lorelai watched as he gently brushed some hair away from her face and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.  
  
Tristan glanced up and met her gaze, his cerulean eyes shining with love. Love for her daughter and she felt herself gulp. This man, he loved her daughter. And from what she had witnessed between them today, she was pretty sure the feeling was mutual. And that scared her. With Dean, so many years ago, it had been okay. Dean had been safe. It had been a high school romance, there wasn't much to be threatened by. With Jess, it had been a little different. He had been not as safe, and their relationship had lasted through high school, into college. The proposal had been threatening, but Rory had turned it down. But this man, something about him was threatening. Not that she didn't like him. He was well mannered, well read, intelligent, witty, funny, loved her daughter with his entire being and handsome to boot. But he also had the power to take Rory away from her forever. Not in the sense that she would never see her daughter again, but in the sense that the love they shared could turn into something more, something far greater then she had had with Dean or Jess. And that frightened her more then words could say.   
  
"I should probably put her to bed," Tristan whispered, glancing down at the now softly snoring Rory.   
  
Lorelai merely nodded. "Her, her bedroom is through there. I'll get some blankets and pillows for you."  
  
Tristan smiled as he gathered Rory in his arms, kissing the top of her head as it came to rest on his shoulder. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his soft sweater. Slowly and carefully he made his way through the kitchen into the room Rory had grown up in. Glancing around, he chuckled to himself. The room was so.. Rory. There was no other way to explain it. Gently he laid her down on the bed, bringing the blankets up to her chin and kissing her nose lovingly. "Night, Ror," he whispered before exiting the room.  
  
  
******  
  
  
The next day, the Gilmore household was alive earlier then most had ever witnessed. They had a lot to do to prepare the house for the three extra people who would be joining them the following afternoon, including the huge project that was clearing out the spare bedroom. But first, as it was every morning, there was the dire need to head out to Luke's. So after everyone was showered and dressed, the three headed out. Tristan and Lorelai talked, joked and laughed all the way there, and Rory was happy to see them getting along, but inside fear was making itself a home.  
  
Her mother had told her that Jess was already in Stars Hollow the previous day. That alone made her nervous. She had only seen him once since she had turned down his proposal and they had only spoken to each other four times, at the most. According to Lorelai, Jess hadn't dated since then and that fed her apprehension towards bringing Tristan to Luke's. But there was no way around it. She still cared for Jess, but what they had in the past was just that - the past. It was behind her now and she was focused on her future with Tristan. No matter how hard it was, he was just going to have to accept that.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" Tristan's voice cut through her thoughts and she gazed up into his concerned eyes. She couldn't help but smile as she slipped her mittened hand into his.  
  
"I'm fine. Just a little tired."  
  
"There's only one cure for that," Lorelai announced, smiling brightly. "Luke's - Coffee!" She said loudly as they entered the diner.  
  
Luke, who was standing behind the counter, taking Kirk's order, rolled his eyes. After thoroughly insulting Kirk to the best of his ability, Luke grabbed three mugs and the coffee pot and carted them over to the three of them. "You're up early."  
  
"Very observant," Lorelai said, her smile brightening as she watched him pour the steamy brown liquid into the cups.   
  
"Rory. Good to see you again," Luke greeted as the younger Gilmore gazed up at him lovingly when he placed a mug in front of her.   
  
"You too, Luke. Oh, this is my boyfriend, Tristan. Tris, Luke."  
  
The two shook hands and Rory glanced around wearily for Jess. "He's still asleep," Luke commented, catching her look.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah. Well, what do you want, today?"  
  
Lorelai looked thoughtful for a moment. "Pancakes with a side of bacon and a side of sausage."  
  
"Because clogging your arteries first thing in the morning is the right thing to do. What about you two?"  
  
"I'll have the french toast with sausage," Rory said with an affirmative nod.   
  
Tristan, who was thumbing through the menu glanced up at Luke. "I'll have the vegetarian omelet."  
  
A look of surprise crossed Luke's features and he nodded approvingly. "Smart kid. I like him."  
  
"Me too," Rory murmured, reaching over and planting a kiss on his cheek.   
  
Luke cleared his throat and Rory turned, her face paling when she noticed Jess standing at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
  
*******  
  
Jess was rooted in his spot at the bottom of the stairs, his eyes glued to the scene before him. Lorelai watching him with an apologetic look on her face, Luke staring at him like he was expecting him to blow up at any second, an unknown male, eyeing him curiously and Rory, gazing at him fearfully, her blue eyes wide with surprise.  
  
He had come down just as Rory, the one woman he could imagine spending the rest of his life with, lean across the table and kiss the unknown blonde guy on the cheek. Rory was sweet and everything, but she wasn't the type to just go around and kiss random guys on the cheek, so he cleverly deduced that there was something going on between them. He should've expected it, though. Rory was the one who had turned him down, not the other way around. There was no reason she should still be single after all this time. Besides that, she was beautiful, intelligent, funny, kind, caring and just about everything else a guy could ever want in a woman. Swallowing his pride, he made his way over to the table.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Some color returned to Rory's face and she smiled wearily. "Hi, Jess."  
  
Lorelai seemed to take it upon herself to relieve them of some of the tension, so with an exuberant voice, she demanded to know where her breakfast was. Tristan shook his head in amusement, though keeping an eye on Rory and Jess, someone he hadn't been informed of prior to, Rory grinned at her mother, Jess let out a chuckle and Luke rolled his eyes before heading back towards the kitchen.  
  
"Why don't you join us," Rory invited, glancing up at Jess shyly.   
  
Though every ounce of his body told him to decline, he nodded. "Sure."  
  
Once he was seated, Rory felt a sharp nudge on her lower leg and turned to look at Tristan. He gave her a pointed look. "Oh!" She gasped. "Umm.. Jess, this is Tristan. Tris this is an old friend of mine, Jess."  
  
Tristan nodded towards Jess. "Hey."  
  
"Hey."  
  
The following silence was damn near unbearable and Rory couldn't take it anymore. Standing up, she turned to address Jess. "Can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
Jess nodded, stood and followed her up the stairs. "What's up?"  
  
Rory studied his face for a moment and then shook her head. "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For.. just.. everything. I know it's my fault that things are weird between us and that we're not together and that you hate me, so I'm just.. I'm sorry."  
  
"I don't hate you, Rory."  
  
"You don't?" Rory asked, looking up at him through lowered eyelashes.  
  
Jess inwardly groaned at the way she was looking at him. "No, I don't."  
  
She seemed to contemplate this for a moment before nodding. "Okay. Good. Thank you."  
  
The stood in silence for a few minutes, watching each other, waiting for the other to say something.  
  
"So, what's the story with this Tristan guy?" Jess finally asked. He had to know. Had to know how serious it was.  
  
Rory smiled wistfully, almost as if she were a million miles away. "Tristan is..."  
  
"Is he your boyfriend?" It came out colder then he had intended, but Rory didn't hesitate.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"For how long?"  
  
Rory paused before answering, somehow knowing that he needed to know the answers. "Almost seven months."  
  
".... He treats you good?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You love him?"  
  
There was a long pause after that question, both holding their breaths. Rory didn't know what to say. She *did* love him, however, she had yet to actually utter the words to Tristan, but she couldn't lie to Jess. He would see right through them.  
  
Jess, on the one hand, wanted and needed to know. But on the other, he didn't want to know. Didn't want to know if she had found someone else she loved like she had loved him.  
  
Finally a strangled "yes" was uttered and they both stood there, staring at each other.  
  
"Well.. umm.. congratulations then," Jess managed to choke out.  
  
Rory wanted to thank him, but it didn't seem right. Instead she surprised them both and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry, Jess. I'll always love you, but I'm not in love with you anymore," she whispered in his ear before letting him go and disappearing down the stairs.  
  
Jess stared at the doorway, long after she was gone. She had moved on. And he was just pathetically hanging on to memories. Silently he vowed to himself he would let go of her during this trip. Let go and move on with his life.  
  
  
******  
  
  
If you like, review. If you don't like, review. If you hate it, review. Just please, be constructive with your criticism. Part 2 will be posted on Thursday. Thank ya :)  
  
- Shay  



	2. At Christmas Time

**Disclaimer:** I own very little. Actually, I'm not sure I own anything at all. *scratches head* The plot is mine, I think.   
**Author: ***dun dun* Shay!  
**Email: **tlcforever@hotmail.com   
**Rating:** PG-13ish  
**Spoilers:** Season One, Season Two and thus far of Season Three.  
**Pairing: **Chris/Sherry, Chris/Lorelai, Rory/Tristan (because if there's a will, there's a way), Lane/Dave and traces of Rory/Jess  
**Feedback: ** Is most definitely welcome.  
  
  
**Authors Note:** A HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed. I definitely did not expect 20+ reviews just for the first part. I would *really* like it if you would all continue to review for this part *hint hint* :) And sorry for taking so long to put this up. I know I said Thursday, but I forgot it was Thanksgiving and with that and a whole bunch of other stuff, I've been a bit busy. But anyways, onto the conclusion of the story!   
  
Oh yeah.. there's flashbacks in this part, so all those will be in italics. Enjoy! One more thing! I suck, I know :) There's a little something special for all the Dippers in here :) Hee  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Miss You Most (At Christmas Time)**  
  
_Baby I miss you / most at christmas time / and I can't get you / off my mind / every other season / comes along / and I'm all right / but then I miss you / most at / Christmas time_  


  
  
  
  
  
The rest of the day was pretty much devoted to preparing the house for Christopher and family. Sometime after six, Lane and Dave came over, surprising everyone by announcing that - with the approval of the Kim's - they were getting married. The news sent the girls into a tizzy and they started planning the wedding right then and there. Dave and Tristan looked on in amusement while Lorelai and Lane argued over which was better - a spring or a summer ceremony. Rory, however, sat quietly, her expression pensive.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
_ "Rory?" Jess's inquisitive voice asked, laced with concern as his girlfriend, to whom he had just proposed, sat there, staring at him, her face pale, body trembling and blue eyes wide with fear.  
  
Rory's lower lip started to quiver at the sound of his voice and suddenly she was on her feet, running from his apartment, ignoring the fact that she had left her coat behind and the cold November air was chilling her right to the bone. She heard him yell after her, but didn't stop until she reached her apartment, some six blocks away. Hurriedly she located the extra key from under the doormat, flung the oak door open, slammed it shut and locked it, leaning against it, panting heavily.   
  
He had proposed. He had proposed. That was the only thing running through her mind. He had proposed and she had left him without an answer._  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
"Ror?" A deep, husky voice asked, breaking into her reverie. Her eyes refocused on the guy kneeling in front of her, his hand gently cradling her own.   
  
"I'm okay," she managed to mutter. "I just need some air. Excuse me."  
  
The four other occupants of the room watched as she quickly exited the room and Tristan sighed when he heard the front door close behind her. Questioningly, he glanced back at Lorelai, who shrugged. Lane however, sat with an apologetic look on her face. "I'll go talk to her," she finally said, standing and slipping on her coat. Quietly she opened the door, startling Rory, who had been sitting on the porch swing, staring off into space.  
  
"I'm sorry," Rory said quietly, her eyes still staring out at the winter wonderland that was Stars Hollow.  
  
Lane took that as an incentive to sit down and plopped down next to her best friend. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't even think.."  
  
At that statement, Rory finally gazed over at Lane and shook her head. "It's not your fault. It shouldn't even be bothering me anymore. I mean, I said no, I was the one who ran away. But it still hurts."  
  
"Maybe you still love him?" Lane asked softly, trying not to upset her friend further.  
  
Rory shook her head again, more vehemently this time. "I love him, yeah. But I'm not in love with him anymore. There's no reason why this should hurt so much still."  
  
"It hurts because it hurts him. You care too much, that's all."  
  
"Maybe," Rory contemplated this.  
  
Smiling slightly, Lane nudged her shoulder with her own. "Enough about Jess. Tell me about you and Tristan."  
  
At the mention of Tristan, the cloud that hovered over Rory's face dissipated and she smiled back at her. "Tristan is.. well.. hmm.."  
  
"Rory!" Lane exclaimed, playfully.  
  
"Lane!" Rory mimicked before smiling again. "Tristan and I.. we're good. He's good. I'm good."  
  
"So you're good?"  
  
"We're good."  
  
"Good to know."  
  
"He's.. I don't know. He's the one I never expected."  
  
Lane nodded in understanding. "Given your history, that's pretty understandable."  
  
"Yeah," Rory murmured, picking at an imaginary piece of lint on her jacket.  
  
"Is he a good kisser?"  
  
"Lane!" Rory laughed.   
  
"Well?"  
  
There was a pause before a huge grin spread across Rory's face and she sighed. "Yeah," she breathed.  
  
"That good, huh?"  
  
Nodding, Rory glanced over at her. "I love him."  
  
Lane smiled. "I know."  
  
"That obvious, huh?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"I should probably tell him."  
  
"Probably a good idea," Lane agreed.  
  
Rory was about to respond when Lorelai stuck her head out the door. "Oh good, you two are still alive. I thought you might have frozen by now."  
  
"We're coming," Rory responded, getting up and heading back into the house.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
Later that night, Rory and Tristan were spread out on the couch, watching _Frosty The Snowman_ on television, both silent in contentment. Well, Rory was content, Tristan's thoughts were elsewhere.  
  
Once the movie had gone to commercial, Tristan turned his attention to Rory, who smiled at him, her eyes full of happiness. Her smile faltered at the look on his face, however. "What?" She finally asked.  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Of course," Rory responded, moving into a sitting position.  
  
Tristan swallowed, his eyes clouded over and the fact that she couldn't read them frightened her a bit. "What's up with you and that guy at the diner, earlier?"  
  
The smile left her face entirely at his question and her body tensed. She hadn't told Tristan about Jess, never so much as mentioned him. There just had never been the right time to bring it up. "Umm.."  
  
"Is he like, your secret lover or something?"  
  
"What?" Rory gaped, even more taken aback by that then the previous question.  
  
"There's something going on between you two, Ror. I saw the way you looked at each other."  
  
Sighing, Rory gently laid her hand on his arm, her eyes connecting with his. "He's.. he's not my secret lover. We just, we used to date, okay?"  
  
Tristan searched her face for any hint that she was lying, but found nothing. "What happened?"  
  
Accepting there was no way out of this, Rory leaned back against the couch, her eyes glazed over as memories of the past ran rampant through her head.  
  
_"Marry me."_  
_  
"I- I can't."_  
  
_"Why not?"  
  
"I just can't."  
  
And again she ran._  
  
Shaking these thoughts from her mind, she gazed back over at Tristan, who was watching her intently. "Jess.. we dated all through our senior year and part of the first year of college. It was on our one year anniversary that he came over.. and he proposed. I freaked out. We had only been together for a year and I knew I loved him and he loved me, but it was too soon, too fast for me. I couldn't make that kind of decision. So I ran. A few days later, I went back and told him I couldn't marry him. He asked why and I knew if I told him, he'd come up with some kind of excuse, so I ran again. As much as it hurt, I knew that was the end of us. I couldn't go back to him, knowing he wanted so much more then I could give him. A week later I called him and we ended it. We met again that Christmas and agreed to try and be friends. But that was the last time we saw each other until today."  
  
Tristan took all this in, watching her face as it worked with emotion. When she finished, he asked. He couldn't help it, he had to know. "Do you regret it?"  
  
Rory was silent for a second before shaking her head. "No, I don't regret it. It wouldn't have worked. We were too young and we hadn't been together long enough to make that kind of commitment."  
  
"Do you still love him?"  
  
" I know I hurt him, but no, I'm not in love with him anymore."  
  
"That's not what I asked. Do you still love him?"  
  
"I'll probably always love him, Tris. I care about him immensely. But I don't see him like that anymore."  
  
Tristan nodded in acceptance. "I'm sorry I accused you of having a secret lover."  
  
Rory smiled at his apology. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I should have."  
  
"It's okay, I know now. C'mere," he growled, pulling her closer to him and claiming her lips as his own.  
  
Standing in the hall, watching her daughter and her boyfriend kiss, Lorelai sighed. They reminded her so much of herself and Christopher. Christopher, who would be arriving tomorrow, complete with Sherry and their daughter. Christopher, who would be staying in her house, _with her_, for the next two and a half weeks. Christopher, who had broken her heart countless times. Christopher, who she still loved.  
  
  
******  
  
  
Rory groaned as she caught the time illuminated on the clock next to her bed. It was after 3 and she still couldn't sleep. Sighing in resignation, she got up, slipped on her robe and headed into the kitchen. A flash of light surprised her and curiously, she headed into the living room, surprised to see her mother sitting on the couch, television on, a box of kleenex on one side and a pint of ice cream in her hand. Frowning, she moved into the room a little more.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
Lorelai jumped at the sound of her voice. "Hey, kiddo, what are you doing up?" She asked, trying unsuccessfully to hide the evidence she had been crying from her voice.  
  
"I couldn't sleep," Rory answered, moving over to the couch and sitting down. "What's wrong, Mom?"  
  
"Nothing," Lorelai said, unconvincingly.  
  
"Since when do you sit in the dark, crying over nothing?"  
  
"I wasn't crying," Lorelai protested.  
  
"Yes you were," Rory countered. "Now seriously, what's wrong?"  
  
Lorelai sighed and met her daughters gaze. "Sometimes I wish you weren't so damn perceptive."  
  
"Sorry, I'll try to work on that. Would you please tell me what's going on with you?"  
  
Swallowing another bite of ice cream, she finally caved. "I don't know if I can go through with tomorrow," Lorelai revealed, sniffling as she scooped up more ice cream onto her spoon.  
  
Realization dawned on Rory and she instinctively wrapped her arms around her mother. Lorelai dropped the spoon back into the container and pushed it onto the table, returning her daughters embrace. No other words were exchanged, they just sat, hugging, until they finally fell asleep, hanging onto each other for dear life.  
  
  
******  
  
  
Since the preparation of the spare room had been completed the day before, Tristan had more then willingly opted to sleep in a real bed, rather then the couch, so that was the reason he had for ambling down the stairs the next morning. He was surprised to see Rory and Lorelai curled up in each others arms, sleeping as soundly as they could in such a position. Smiling to himself, he descended the last step, made his way over to Rory, placed a soft kiss on her forehead before heading into the kitchen. Fishing around the cupboards, he located the canister of coffee and put on a pot. After his first disastrous attempt at making coffee for her, she had taught him the proper way to make it just the way she liked, so here, he did so with ease. As predicted, a few moments later, a sleepy Rory entered the kitchen. He watched in amusement as she made her way around the kitchen with her eyes closed, finding a mug without a problem and pouring the dark liquid without spilling a drop. Settling into a chair, she took a sip before sighing happily.   
  
"Mmm..."  
  
"Morning to you, too."  
  
At the sound of his voice, her eyes flew open and she smiled. "Morning."  
  
"Sleep okay?"  
  
Groaning, she shook her head. "Not really. I definitely don't advise sleeping sitting up. Especially with my mom. She tends to kick."  
  
Tristan grinned at the annoyed, yet affectionate tone she held for her mother. "Why were you two on the couch anyway?"  
  
Rory's face fell a little as she remembered the conversation they had before falling asleep. "I couldn't sleep, so I came out here to get something to drink and found her sitting on the couch, crying."  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
Shaking her head, Rory sighed. "No. My dad's coming today, with Sherry and Christy. She hasn't seem him since he showed up at my Grandma's a few years ago, after he had left her when he found out Sherry was pregnant. She still loves him and last night she just broke down, realizing that she's going to have to watch him with another woman, the woman who stole him away from her and watch him interact with Christy, like he never got the chance to do with me.."  
  
"Wow, that must be rough," Tristan said, sympathetically.  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"Morning," Lorelai mumbled, coming into the kitchen a few seconds later. She, naturally, headed right for the coffee maker, poured herself some and took a deep gulp of the sweet ambrosia. The three were silent, just staring at each other and drinking their coffee. Finally Lorelai muttered something about a shower and disappeared upstairs. Once she was gone, Rory sighed again, a look of hurt and concern on her face.  
  
"I'm so worried about her. She doesn't like admitting when something's bothering her, or when something hurts and I'm scared that the next two weeks are going to do something to permanately damage her."  
  
Giving her a reassuring smile, Tristan reached across the table and took her hand. "She's strong, Ror. And if something does happen, you'll be there for her. She'll be okay."  
  
Meeting his gaze, she sighed again. "I hope so."  
  
  
******  
  
  
Three hours later, Tristan, Rory and Lorelai sat in the living room, watching television when there was a honk from outside. Lorelai froze, her eyes large and glassed over. Rory put a supportive arm around her waist and with Tristan's hand firmly in hers, she led them out of the house to where Christopher was helping Christy out of her car seat. There was a silent, yet collective sigh of relief when Sherry was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Dad!" Rory exclaimed, letting go of her mother and boyfriend to embrace her father. Christopher had just set Christy on the ground when Rory reached him and he swung her around, laughing.  
  
"Hey, you."  
  
Grinning, Rory gave him another hug but released her hold when she felt a tug on her pants. She looked down to see a three year old Christy, staring up at her, smiling happily.  
  
"Wory!" The little girl shouted, squealing in excitement as her big sister picked her up, showering her chubby face in kisses.   
  
Even Lorelai couldn't help but smile at the scene before her and bravely, she approached the group, Tristan trailing behind her. Christopher looked up just as she reached them, a grin of unparalleled joy spreading across his face. "Lor," he greeted, the smile never fading.   
  
"Chris," Lorelai greeted back, surprised at the lack of venom her voice held.  
  
Without missing a beat, he enveloped her in a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around her. With tears in her eyes, Lorelai hugged him back, reveling in the feel of him, letting herself, just for a moment, forget all that had transpired since the last time she had been in his arms.  
  
"It's so good to see you, Lor," he whispered in her ear before letting her go.   
  
"You too," She murmured.   
  
Rory walked over to them, Christy still in her arms and Tristan beside her. "Dad, this is Tristan. Tristan, my Dad, Christopher."  
  
After the two men had shaken hands, Rory sent her father a quizzical look. "Where's Sherry?"  
  
"She was put on a last minute assignment, which took her out of town."  
  
"So she's not coming?"   
  
Christopher shook his head. "No. She decided she'd just spend the holiday's with her parents when she got back."  
  
Rory shot her mother a look and Lorelai smiled tensely. "Oh."  
  
"Yeah. She sends her love, though," Christopher shrugged.   
  
"Oh, well, that's too bad," Lorelai said, forcing a smile. "Come on, let's get you inside."  
  
Christopher watched as she linked arms with Rory and headed back towards the house. Shaking his head, he smiled and followed.  
  
  
*******  
  
  
Jess stared down at the words printed in his copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ . Well, actually, it had been Rory's, but that had been so long ago and he was sure she had forgotten about it, so he now claimed it as his own. Sighing, he put the book down, staring out at the frozen lake, ignoring the cold that ran rampant around him.  
  
Ever since the bridge had collapsed by the lake in Stars Hollow, he migrated to a small town right outside of Hartford to escape his life and just think. Even in the dead of winter. It just brought him a sense of solitude that nothing else did.   
  
Closing his eyes, he leaned up against the rail on the side of the bridge, his finger idly tracing random shapes into the snow. He was thinking, about Rory, about how she had moved on, about how he needed to move on, about how he accepted the fact she was with someone else, but still needed her in his life.   
  
_Friends.  
  
_It was a word that had been thrown between them since they had split. It was a nice notion, but up until now, he had deemed it impossible. If they could go back to being friends, he could still have her in his life, still hold onto the one person who had made him feel when he had drifted into the unfeeling oblivion.   
  
Again, he sighed, but this time got to his feet and headed towards his car. It was time to get his life back on track. It was time to get over Rory.  
  
  
******  
  
  
"I don't wanna," Lorelai pouted, sticking her lower lip out for the full effect.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes as she finished applying a bit of lip gloss. "You're not getting out of this, Mom. Besides, you're not going to be alone. Tristan and I will be there. Dad will be there.."  
  
Lorelai continued her pouting and stomped her foot in defiance. "Doesn't she understand that Christmas is supposed to be the time of Goodwill towards men? Forcing us to spend the next four hours in a house full of uptight rich people is _not_ Goodwill."  
  
"Christmas is time for family," Rory rebuked, turning to face her mother. "And Grandma and Grandpa are family. We're going. Stop pouting and get dressed!" She ordered, a look of humor on her face.  
  
Grumbling, Lorelai turned on her heel and stalked out of the bathroom and up the stairs. Christopher appeared in the doorway of the bathroom a few moments later, laughter in his eyes.  
  
"She still hates going there, huh," He said, smiling as Rory turned towards him. She rolled her eyes again, good naturedly.   
  
"Always."  
  
"Ah, she'll get over it. She always does."  
  
"But not before kicking and screaming the entire way there," Rory grinned as she and her father exited the bathroom. They paused just outside the living room as they watched Tristan and Christy play a game of Candyland. Rory's heart warmed at the scene before her. For a brief moment, she imagined him playing with their daughter but immediately shook it away. It was_ way_ too soon to be imagining those type of things.  
  
There was suddenly a loud thud from up above and they all jumped at the sound of a long line of curse words the followed. Tristan promptly covered Christy's ears with his hands and removed them with a grin once the tirade was over. A few moments later, Lorelai reappeared wearing an elegant black dress, her hair pulled up into an elaborate french twist.  
  
After a brief argument with Lorelai about going, the group headed out of the house, en route to Hartford.  
  
  
*******  
  
  
"Come in, come in," Emily greeted warmly, her eyes sparkling with joy as she ushered her daughter and family into the large Gilmore manor.   
  
"Merry Christmas, Grandma," Rory greeted, placing a chaste kiss on the elder woman's cheek.   
  
Emily returned the sentiment, repeating it to each of the members of the group. She greeted Tristan excitedly, happy to see him again, relieved that he and Rory were still dating. The two had met before, when Emily had made a day trip into Boston to spend some time with her granddaughter.  
  
"Christopher!" Emily exclaimed, unable to hide her elated tone as she embraced him. "It's so good to see you again."  
  
"You too, Emily," Christopher smiled, hugging her back, somewhat awkwardly.   
  
After releasing him, she gestured towards the living room, where the rest of the guests were gathered. Upon entering, they were all immediately introduced to one another and Tristan was surprised to see his parents there. They greeted somewhat hesitantly before drifting away from each other, as they would stay for the rest of the night.  
  
Halfway through the party, Lorelai disappeared, although no one realized it except Christopher. Grabbing two flutes of champagne, he headed up the stairs and knocked on the door to the room that had once been Lorelai's. A soft "Come in" was emitted and he opened the door, not at all surprised to see her sitting on her bed, staring off into space.  
  
"Thought you could use some booze," He greeted, joining her on the bed.  
  
"Smart boy."   
  
"I try."  
  
They sat in amicable silence for a few minutes before Lorelai tilted her head to gaze at him. "I'm glad you're here."  
  
Christopher nodded. "Yeah, me too."  
  
"I missed you," Lorelai said suddenly, after a few more moments of silence.  
  
A grin spread slowly across Christopher's face as he met her eye. "I missed you, too, Lor."  
  
Silence ensued once again before Christopher cleared this throat, causing Lorelai to look over at him in confusion.  
Catching the look on his face, a slow smile spread across her face. "What is with you?"  
  
"Nothing," He shrugged, but not before a grin of his own appeared.  
  
"Chris," Lorelai whined, poking him in the side.  
  
Placing his glass of champagne onto the night stand beside the bed, his face grew serious. "Can I be completely honest with you?"  
  
"Umm.. of course," Lorelai stuttered, her heart rate speeding. It wasn't often that his expression was so serious.  
  
Exhaling loudly, his eyes gazed up at the ceiling for a moment before dropping back down to the woman next to him. "Sherry didn't exactly go out of town for business."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"She.. she left, Lor. We got into a fight a couple of days ago because she kept claiming that having a family was hurting her career and there were changes that had to be made. She wanted to send Christy off to some boarding school. She's barely three and she wants to ship her off already. I wasn't going for it. Then we woke up this morning and she was gone. Just a note on the fridge saying she left and she'd send for the rest of her stuff.."  
  
"Chris, I'm so sorry."  
  
Christopher shook his head. "Don't be. We both knew it wasn't going to work.. that's one of the reasons we never got married. I just can't believe she would leave Christy like that. And so close to Christmas..."  
  
Lorelai laid a sympathetic hand on his arm and offered a small smile. "You'll just have to make it up to Christy, then. Be the best father she could ever dream to have."  
  
"I'm trying," Christopher smiled. "Thanks for listening, Lor. I know it's probably not the easiest thing for you to hear about, but I really appreciate it."  
  
"Hey, that's what friends are for, right?" Lorelai said with as much confidence as she could muster.  
  
"Yeah. Friends."  
  
They settled into an uncomfortable silence before there was a loud knock on the door, startling them both.  
  
"There you two are," Emily said stiffly, her face expressing her disappointment in them. "Dinner is ready."  
  
Resigning to their fate, both adults slid off the bed with a heavy though inaudible sigh. Lorelai followed her mother out, but Christopher stayed back for a second, watching her leave.  
  
"I miss you, Lor.." he whispered into the empty room before heading out himself.  
  
  
******  
  
  
"So, that was interesting," Tristan commented as the group made themselves comfortable in the car, before heading back to Stars Hollow.   
  
Rory rolled her eyes and sighed. Apparently there was a woman there, a Kelly Larson, who had a deep desire for her father. And when Emily had returned with her mother and father, both in tow just prior to dinner, she had gone off on Lorelai, cursing her, calling her a whore.   
  
"Yeah, nothing says Merry Christmas like being attacked by a four foot professional housewife," Lorelai said dryly from her seat up front.   
  
Christopher snickered at that but quickly shut his mouth when Lorelai shot him a dirty look.   
  
"So, the annual Snowman contest is tomorrow," Rory supplied, in effort to ditch the tension filled silence that had taken over the car.  
  
"Annual Snowman contest?" Tristan asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"It's a perfectly respectable tradition," Rory defended. Tristan gave her a look and she returned it. It was a few seconds before Tristan broke and Rory cried out in triumph. Christopher shot Lorelai a look and they both smiled.  
  
  
******  
  
  
Despite the late hour, the bookstore in Hartford was still open and Jess sat inside, drinking a coffee, fully enraptured in his current novel of choice. That all changed, however, when suddenly his chair lurched and a strong feminine voice cursed loudly. Shutting his book, he looked up into a face that brought back many memories.  
  
"My, my, my. If it isn't Ms. Paris Gellar..."  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
The next day was a whirlwind of activity, as they had agreed to have their own personal snowman contest. After arguing for a good solid hour, it was decided that it would be girls against guys for the snowman contest. Bundling up as best as they could to secure themselves from the biting December wind, they all headed out to the center of town. As Tristan and Christopher talked strategy, the girls had begun to pack snow together in order to begin their "snowwoman." Even little Christy was helping, her face red from the cold but her blue eyes clear with innocence and happiness. Once the men had started their man, Rory and Lorelai had turned Christy into their ally, sending her over to the guys ever now and then to kick the mounds of snow they had accumulated.   
  
Half an hour later, Luke appeared with coffee for them all and a small cup of warm milk for Christy. They took a break for a few minutes to collect themselves and then headed back to work. It was another hour and a half before Lorelai and Rory yelled victoriously that they were finished. Christopher and Tristan stopped what they were doing and made their way over to them. They stood back proudly, staring at the snowwoman who bore an uncanny resemblance to Madonna. The guys groaned and Christopher announced they conceded victory to the ladies and that they should probably head inside, since Christy was starting to get sleepy and it was insanely cold outside. Lorelai argued she was hungry, so they decided that the group would split up. Christopher and Lorelai, along with Christy headed home and Tristan and Rory went over to Luke's to round up some food.   
  
As they waited, Rory turned in surprise when she heard a familiar voice. Standing in the doorway was Paris. But that wasn't the most baffling thing. Right beside her was Jess, smirking as the scribbled something down a piece of paper and handed it to her. When he looked up, his eyes locked with Rory, but held no contempt or hurt. Instead, he smiled and motioned Paris over to the two.  
  
"Rory, Tristan."  
  
"Jess. Paris?" Rory said, her voice not disguising the shock she felt.  
  
Tristan nodded in greeting at Jess but grinned when he noticed Paris. "Gellar. Fancy meeting you here."  
  
Paris smiled back. Though she sometimes saw the two during school, she hadn't really spoken to either of them since high school. College had obviously loosened her up a_ lot_ and she spontaneously hugged him. "Tristan!"  
  
The two released each other and then she and Rory embraced, two old friends reuniting. "What are you doing here, Paris?" She asked wonderingly.   
  
"Oh, we," she gestured to Jess, "ran into each other last night and we spent some time talking. He forget his book in my car, so I came by to drop it off."  
  
"Well, it's good to see you," Rory exclaimed, getting over her initial reaction. Just then Luke appeared with their food, so they bid farewell, promising to call each other over the holiday and headed back towards the Gilmore house. Once down the street from the diner, Rory grinned, an idea forming in her head.  
  
Tristan caught the look and groaned. "What now?"  
  
"Paris. And Jess."  
  
Those three words were all it took before Tristan began to shake his head. "Uh-uh. No way."  
  
Rory didn't respond, just smiled devilishly.  
  
  
******  
  
  
The rest of the night was relatively uneventful. They ate, they watched, they talked, they argued, they plotted to get Paris and Jess together and then they went to sleep. Well, technically, they went to bed. Lorelai lay in her room, staring at the ceiling, contemplating all that had happened since Christopher had arrived the previous day. He was still the same, still Christopher. He had definitely matured, but still held the ability to banter with the best of them, still could keep up her and Rory when they were arguing back and forth, still the same carefree smile imprinted on his face, the same _horrible_ taste in music. She cringed as she thought about how they had gotten into his Volvo the previous day, to go to her parents house, and were greeted by the uncivilized sounds of the Offspring.   
  
And then she thought, about the talk they had in her room at her parents. Sherry had left him._ Stupid, stupid bitch_, she thought with more malice then anticipated. She had been the reason they weren't together now and she had the nerve to just leave him, like it didn't matter. Like it didn't affect anybody. More then that, Lorelai shook her head at the thought of a mother leaving her child, her _daughter_. Never in a million years, for all the coffee in the world could she leave Rory. And the worst part of that was what a wonderful child Christy was. With her dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes, she was absolutely beautiful. She had Christopher's sense of humor, which was already present and she held the same love for coffee, which she had gleefully found out earlier, when the child had stolen her cup and drank greedily from it and then announced she wanted more. Shaking her head, she rolled over, determined to find sleep. But it eluded her. After fifteen minutes of tossing and turning, she threw back the blankets and padded downstairs. She was surprised to see the light over the sink in the kitchen on and Christopher leaning up against the counter, his back to her, his eyes roaming over the white world outside.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" She asked softly, coming further into the kitchen.   
  
Christopher turned at her question. He silently shook his head. "No."  
  
Almost hesitantly, she joined him at the sink, a giddiness entering her heart when she saw it was snowing. "It's snowing," she whispered, her face entranced, her voice awed.  
  
"That it is," He smiled at the tone of her voice.  
  
With a natural ease, without even thinking, they moved closer to each other until his arms were around her waist and they both stared out the window, watching the tiny flakes fall from the moonlit sky. It was quite awhile before they realized the position they were in and Lorelai turned, to escape his grasp. However, with both his hands possessively at her waist, all she was forced to do is turn into him, her face meeting his chest.  
  
They both froze at the contact, both hearts racing, both mind whirling. Lorelai stepped back a step, her eyes searching his, her breath catching in her throat at the look of unsubdued desire burning in them. How long they stood there, staring at each other is unknown, as time seemingly stood still in that moment. When his eyes swept down to her lips, her tongue instinctively darted out to wet them. The two hearts, now so close, both began to beat furiously as his grip tightened on her waist. She stared up at him, her blue eyes wide, with hesitancy, with want, with uninhibited passion. Slowly, their faces inched closer to each other until they were only centimeters apart. Pulling her closer, the feel of the heat radiating off her body was all it took for him to crush his lips to hers, their lips dancing the dance lovers have done since the beginning of time. Time apart, circumstances all led to this moment, to this climax and they both threw caution to the wind, as the kiss deepened, spiraled further and further into oblivion. Lorelai's knees weakened and she leaned against up for support. A groan fell from his throat as he began weaving them, still connected at the mouth, through the kitchen, down the hall and up the stairs. Lorelai put up no resistance, hanging onto him the entire way.  
  
  
******  
  
  
The next morning Tristan, Rory and Christy sat in the kitchen, all sipping on coffee, waiting for the two remaining beings to appear. Rory tried to concentrate on her sister, but her mind really was elsewhere. Tristan had told her that her father had never returned to the room they were sharing the night before and was nowhere to be seen in the rest of the house. Except for one room. And when her parents came down together a half hour later, her suspicions were confirmed.   
  
Christy, who had immediately taken to Tristan, asked if he would play Candy Land again and he happily obliged, leaving the kitchen with her little hand in his. His eyes darting between Lorelai and their daughter, Christopher opted to escape, leaving with the excuse he needed a shower. Lorelai poured a cup of coffee and sat down across from Rory, who openly stared at her, disbelievingly.  
  
"I don't believe you two," She finally sputtered, ignoring the bit of coffee that had sloshed over the side of her cup with the emission.  
  
Lorelai sighed as she glanced up at her daughter. "Ror.."  
  
"No, Mom. After everything that's happened, you go and sleep together, _ again_? Did you just conveniently forget that he has a girlfriend?"  
  
"No, he doesn't," Lorelai protested in her defense.  
  
Rory gave her an incredulous look. "What?"  
  
Shaking her head, Lorelai sighed again. "Listen, Ror. It's not place to tell you what happened, that's your father's job. But just believe me when I tell you Sherry's not in the picture."  
  
And with that, she exited the room, leaving Rory staring after her in wonder.  
  
  
******  
  
  
"Huh."  
  
Christopher glanced up from the television to see Lorelai standing in the doorway, her arms crossed and her face set. Sighing, he hit the off button and set the remote on the table. "I guess we need to talk."  
  
"No shit, Sherlock."  
  
Giving her a somewhat annoyed look, he nodded. "Alright.."  
  
Lorelai bit her lip as she sat down and met his gaze. "So.."  
  
"Last night.."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"..Was amazing.."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But?"  
  
Shaking her head, Lorelai sighed. "Chris, we can't do this. Not again. We can't just sleep together and then you just disappear again, like it meant nothing. I can't take it. It hurts too much."  
  
"Lor.. listen," he paused, taking her hand. "We both know how we feel about each other. That's no secret. It's there, it's real and we both know it's not going away. I know I hurt you last time and I wouldn't blame you in the slightest if you want me to leave and to never come back. But maybe last time was wrong. Maybe this is the time, this is the right time for us. We're both single. My job is opening a branch in Hartford.."  
  
"Chris," Lorelai interrupted, her hand softly resting on his thigh. "Chris, you're just coming out of a relationship. You have a kid. You have to think about that."  
  
"Don't you think I have, Lorelai? Why do you think I couldn't sleep last night? I kept thinking about you and how much I love you and how that love was the reason I could never give Sherry one hundred percent and why she packed up and left. I kept thinking about how much I miss you and how amazing you are and how much Christy already adores you. Hell, she's already picked up your coffee obsession," he added with a grin. "I want another chance, Lor. I _need_ another chance. And if it doesn't work this time...." his voice trailed off.  
  
"Then we'll know for sure," Lorelai finished softly as his eyes met hers. "I still don't know Chris."  
  
"How about we give it a go while I'm here," Christopher suggested, his face brightening. "We'll spend the next two weeks.. testing the waters, seeing if it seems right. And if it does, great. We'll keep it going. If it doesn't... I'll go back to Boston and try to get on with my life."  
  
Lorelai smiled at his suggestion and was silent for a good ten minutes. Finally, she nodded. "We probably owe it to ourselves to give it one more chance. Just promise me one thing?"  
  
Christopher grinned happily. "Anything."  
  
"You don't have any other soon to be pregnant girlfriends hiding out somewhere, do you?" She asked with a smirk. Christopher laughed before leaning over to kiss her.  
  
  
******  
  
Christopher and Lorelai told Rory over dinner that night, what the plan was. Though she acted shocked, surprised, even disinterested, inside, she was jumping for joy. The next five days passed without event and on Christmas Eve, after a very loud, very rambunctious town Christmas party in the center of town, they all headed back to the house. Once there, they exchanged one gift each, a tradition that had started way back when Lorelai was a child. After that, Tristan and Rory both bundled up again and headed out, just wanting to spend some alone time together. They stopped at Luke's, though it was closed, he opened up long enough to give them each a to-go cup of coffee, before wishing them a Merry Christmas and heading back upstairs. It started to snow again as they headed back through town and it was coming down quite heavily by the time they reached their destination -- the lake. Though the old bridge was gone, there were still tree stumps surrounding it and they found a large one, and sat down, saying nothing, just thoroughly enjoying each others company. Rory was first to break the silence.  
  
"You know, my mom says the best things happen in the snow," she remarked, her eyes watching adoringly as the flakes danced around them.   
  
"Yeah?" Tristan said, wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing his cheek to hers.  
  
"Yeah." She confirmed, turning in his arms to they were standing face to face. She found herself lost in the deep blue seas that were his eyes and sighed in contentment.  
  
Smiling, he leaned his forehead against hers. Then gently, he pressed his lips to hers. "I think I agree with your mom on that one."  
  
"Mmm," Rory murmured and smiled up at him, her eyes glowing. "I love you."  
  
Tristan's body tensed at her words. She had said them. More then that, she had said them first. Something he had deemed unimaginable. His mind whirled in circles until he finally realized she was trying to pull away from him, probably because he had taken so long to reply.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. God, I'm such an idiot. Way to ruin the moment, Rory," she muttered.  
  
Tristan placed a finger against her lips, effectively shutting her up. "I love you, too."  
  
Rory gazed up at him, grinning at the undeniable truth in his eyes. Scooting closer, she closed her mouth over his once again. After a bit, they pulled apart, finally taking notice of the cold and decided to head home. Hand in hand, they embarked again, back through the town until suddenly Rory stopped in her tracks. No more then ten feet away, in front of the building that was Stars Hollow High, was Jess. But he wasn't alone. Nope, not alone. He was standing there, his arms wrapped tightly around a girl - but not just any girl. Paris. And they were kissing. Passionately. Rory let out a giggle and Tristan rolled his eyes.  
  
"Let's go, I think they wanna be alone."  
  
  
******  
  
  
Christmas day, the next morning, was a mad flurry of wrapping paper, boxes, oohs and ahs, exchanged kisses, hugs and incredibly good food, as Sookie, Jackson and their newborn son, Matthew, came over to celebrate the holiday with them. Sookie naturally cooked and by the end of the day, they were all stuffed. Much later, once all the guests were sitting in a circle in the living room, playing Candy Land, as coaxed by Christy, Lorelai slipped on her coat and headed outside to watch the snow fall. Christopher excused himself and followed, sitting down beside her on the wet and snow covered porch.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts."  
  
Lorelai turned to him and smiled, moving underneath his arm in search of warmth. "I think this was my favorite Christmas ever." She said decidedly.  
  
"Mine too," He agreed, kissing the top of her head.  
  
"We did good."  
  
"That we did."  
  
"Chris?" Lorelai said, looking up at him.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Stay."  
  
"Okay." He agreed and they kissed, sealing their future, for the new year and beyond.  
  
  
******  
  
  
Beh. I know the ending was kind of rushed, but I edited a lot of things to include the P/J element, per request of - ahem - you know who you are. Again, all reviews are welcome. I'm sorry to any Lit fans who wanted an R/J ending.... I love those two together, but my heart belongs to Troryness. Readers of my other stories.. sit tight, updates are coming soon.  
  
And *pimping myself out here* Go check out the GG Fanfic Awards - **http://www.after-tonight.net/fanfic** !   
  
That is all. Goooooooodbye *salute*  
  
--Shay  



End file.
